plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 8
|image = Far Future - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Diff = Medium-hard |Zombie = |FR = A World Key |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Far Future |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Far Future - Day 7 |after = Far Future - Day 9}} Far Future - Day 8 is the eighth level of Far Future. Like Day 8 of other worlds, Night 10 of Dark Ages, and Day 16 of Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City, the player needs to survive without any lawn mowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a World Key. Difficulty *This level may be hard. Getting the best strategy may occur upon restarting the game to get instantly offensive plants like Citron or Laser Bean. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = ✕ and ⬜ Power Tiles are available |zombie4 = |note4 = May carry Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = May carry Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = May carry Plant Food |zombie9 = |note9 = First Wave, Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = May carry Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = May carry Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Bot Swarm! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = May carry Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = May carry Plant Food |zombie17 = |note17 = May carry Plant Food |zombie18 = |note18 = Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies There are six Power Tiles along the given plants to help you survive. Before the first flag *Save a Blover and Power Tiles. Plant as many Citrons, Laser Beans and Snapdragons as possible. Only plant Wall-nuts if things are out of your strategy. Be ready for an ambush and use a Blover to take care of Bug Bot Imps (be careful of its delay). *When only a Robo-Cone Zombie approaches, plant Wall-nuts in front of the Snapdragon and keep planting. Do not use any Plant Food in this stage. After the first Gargantuar Prime comes *The Gargantuar Prime can attack your plants by shooting lasers. Try to kill it quickly, or put Power Tiles under Citrons in front of it and another under an other lane that there are too many zombies in, then use Citron's Plant Food to kill it instantly. If it is protected by Shield Zombie's force field, use Snapdragon's Plant Food Upgrade. *Another ambush comes and again use a Blover. If you used it, then you will need to protect by yourself by using Plant Food wisely to kill all Bug Bot Imps. Now save at least one Plant Food for final wave. Final wave *Two Gargantuar Primes enter your lawn. Now put four Power Tiles left under Citrons and on each lane that they are on. Use Plant Food on those Citrons and you win. Gallery FR FF D8.png|First time reward in Far Future - Day 8 Walkthrough Trivia *The Gargantuar Prime makes its first appearance here, unless if the player met the Gargantuar Prime in Terror from Tomorrow. *Fifteen Laser Beans, one Blover, five Wall-nuts, five Citrons, and five Snapdragons are given at a time. *Finishing this level also unlocks Prime Mover achievement if the player is connected to Google+ or Game Center. See also *Prime Mover Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)